Media noche
by Yami River
Summary: La media noche era de ellos dos. Donde el cumpleaños de Shikamaru terminaba y el de Ino comenzaba. Cap. 2: Pacto de amor. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Holix, yo de nuevo por aqui. Primero les quiero decir que este drabble esta dedicada al cumpleaños de Shikamaru e Ino por sus cumpleaño. También les quiero agradecer por pasarse por mi hitoria anterior y dejarme y un reviews, en verdad se los agradezco mucho y por último les pido que dejen un review para decirme que les parecio la historia.

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece, pues es de Kishimoto-san.**

**

* * *

**

**Media noche**

Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban discutiendo en su fiesta de cumpleaños numéro 16.

-Shika, dime ahora lo que me tienes que decir- demandaba la rubia a su perezoso amigo.

-Ino, yo no tengo nada que decirte- repetía por tercera vez Shikamaru mientras sus amigos a base de señas lo trataban de alentar.

-Pero Chougi me dijo que tenias algo que decirme- decía Ino molesta por la situación.

-Seguramente te mintió- Shikamaru tuvo que poner esa excusa que muchos tomarían como una ofensa pero su gordito amigo solo atino a reír.

Ino se volteo a ver al Akimichi que se estaba carcajeando _¿Habría sido capaz de mentirle?_

-Tú sabes que no miento Ino- dijo Chougi dijo a su amiga y para Ino eso fue suficiente.

Shikamaru dio un largo y profundo bostezo de resignación.

-Está bien te lo diré- Shikamaru accedió al fin, porque sabía muy bien que Ino lo presionaría hasta que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle y ella no aceptaba mentiras.

-¿Si?- dijeron Ino y casi la gran mayoría de todos los presentes con excepción de Neji y Shino.

-Ino tú me gustas- y luego de decir esto cerró los ojos esperando que Ino dijera sobre lo ridículo de la idea de una relación entre ellos.

Pero eso nunca paso y lo que sucecedio fue que Ino se paro en puntitas y lo beso.

-¡Feliz cumple, Shika!- había dicho luego de separarse de sus labios.

Y en ese momento la campana sonó dando a conocer que la media noche había llegado.

-¡Felicidades Ino!- dijo el Nara atrayéndola a él.

Porque la media noche es el momento de ambos. Donde el cumpleaños de Shikamaru termina y el de Ino comienza.

**¿FIN?****

* * *

**

Si quieren que haya continuación me lo piden en un review.

Nos vemos.


	2. Pacto de amor

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sensei esto lo hago porpura diversión.**

**Media noche (2.0 XD)**

Bueno esta es la continuación, en realidad esta iba a ser la verdadera historia, pero quería explicar con el capitulo anterior como todo había comenzado.

…

**Media noche**

Desde su fiesta de cumpleaños número 16 ellos habían marcado una costumbre como pareja, la cual consistía encontrarse a la media noche del día 23 (el cumpleaños de Ino) en el termino del bosque Nara y comienzos del bosque Yamanaka.

Desde entonces ya habían transcurrido 4 años.

Shikamaru se alistaba para el encuentro con su novia. Era el único día del año cuando dejaba de lado su pereza.

Shikamaru vio su reloj, el cual marcaba las 11:36 pm.

-Problemático…- susurro comenzando a bajar cuidadosamente por la ventana de su dormitorio.

Pues sus padres lo dejarían libre hasta (por orden de su madre) que encontrara una mujer que lo mantuviera activo, en otras palabras que pudiera hacer de él lo que quisiera, como ella hacía con su padre.

_-Hasta que te cases con Ino, estarás bajo mi mando- había dicho Yoshino, como ordenando que se tenía que casar con la rubia._

Shikamaru se rió al recordar ese momento, en el cual su madre lo puso en una situación problemática y comprometedora con todos los presentes.

Cuando termino de bajar se encamino al lugar donde siempre se encontraban para pasarla juntos.

…

Ino se encontraba mirándose al espejo, vestía unos jeans que remarcaban sus largas piernas y caderas y una blusa color lila.

-Estoy lista- dijo al terminar de peinarse su rubio cabello.

Ino al igual que Shikamaru había hecho, bajo como toda una kunoichi por la ventana de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, pues aunque sus padres aceptaban su noviazgo con el Nara nunca aceptarían esas salidas nocturnas.

Ino se encamino a los límites del bosque donde le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

…

Ino llego al lugar donde siempre se encontraban, Shikamaru tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recargado en uno de los arboles.

Ino sonrió, esa pose de Shikamaru siempre le había parecido sexy.

-Shika…- grito Ino lanzándose a besar a su novio.

Shikamaru estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de Ino, y cuando esta se lanzó a sus brazos Shikamaru cayó de espaldas al suelo. Quedando Ino sobre Shikamaru.

-Disculpa Shika… pero es que no verte durante todo el día me tenía ansiosa- dijo la rubia a su novio.

-Sí, cada vez las misiones nos tienen más separados- dijo el Nara abrazando a Ino aún en el suelo.

-Sí, tu como jefe y estratega del escuadrón ANBU y yo como jefa del departamento de de tortura e interrogación- siguió Ino luego del beso, recordando sus ajetreados trabajos.

-Hai. Feliz cumpleaños Ino- dijo el moreno recordando el porqué de su encuentro.

-¡Oh sí! Feliz cumple Shika- y otro beso sello las felicitaciones.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo.

Shikamaru trago grueso, estaba por hacer lo más problemático de su vida, pero también lo más importante que haya hecho hasta esos días.

-Etto… Ino- llamó Shikamaru a la ojiazul con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Si- respondió Ino al llamado de Shikamaru.

-Bueno…- dijo arrodillándose y sacando con un poco de dificultad algo de entre sus bolsillos-. Ino Yamanaka…- Shikamaru tomo un poco de aire e Ino estaba sonrojada –te gustaría casarte conmigo- dijo Shikamaru por fin.

-¡SI!- grito Ino volviendo a tirarse sobre el Nara, quien esta vez si logro sujetarla por la cintura.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron un beso lleno de ternura, pasión, amor y deseo el uno por el otro.

El beso fue uno de los más largos que hayan experimentado en esos 4 años de noviazgo.

Entre el beso Shikamaru había encerrado a Ino entre su cuerpo y el árbol en el cual antes el estaba apoyado.

Los dos se separaron muy agitados mientras Ino trataba de recuperar el aliento Shikamaru daba fugaces besos por sus mejillas, su mentón hasta llegar al cuello. Shikamaru comenzó a meter una de sus manos debajo de la blusa de Ino rozando levemente la piel de la chica. Ino llena de excitación dio un leve gemido de placer que hizo que a Shikamaru se le erizara la piel pero también lo volvió a la realidad.

-Ino, dime ¿crees que es lo correcto?- dijo el Nara –pues si sigo ya no podre parar- con esas palabras sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Él e Ino ya tenían 21 años y 4 años de novios y nunca habían llegado a más que a besos y a caricias.

-Si Shikamaru, creo que este es el mejor momento- todo su cuerpo temblaba y si no fuera por el agarre de Shikamaru, Ino ya se hubiera desplomado.

Y sin decir más Shikamaru se lanzo a devorar de nuevo los labios de la chica.

Cuando Shikamaru separo sus labios de los de la platinada fue para comenzar a quitarle la camisa a Ino quien no puso ninguna resistencia. Shikamaru quedo hipnotizado por la vista del escultural cuerpo de la Yamanaka –eso le pasaba siempre que veía a Ino en tan poca ropa, como los biquinis que la Yamanaka solía usar-.

Luego fue el turno de Shikamaru que con un hábil movimiento logro quitarle la camisa al moreno, Shikamaru acerco más su cuerpo para poder sentir su piel contra la piel de su novia.

Ino se sujeto del cuello del Nara y lo beso, un beso duradero que los llevo a la perdición de su razonamiento. Shikmaru aún besando a Ino movió sus manos hasta toparse con uno de los pechos de Ino que curiosamente calcaban muy bien entre sus manos, comenzó a masajearlo provocando en Ino una ola de placer y los gemidos de placer que le provocaban era callados por los besos tan apasionados que se estaban dando.

Ino rodeo la cintura del Nara con sus piernas y Shikamaru la posiciono entre él y un árbol de Sakura.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando descubrimos este árbol?- pregunto el muchacho entre besos.

-Sí, teníamos 5 años- respondió la rubia.

Shikamaru descendió entre besos por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta comenzar a besar el comienzo de sus pechos y en un arrebato de lujuria desabrocho el sostén de Ino. El Nara comenzó a degustarse lamiendo, chupando, mordisqueando y saboreando los pechos de Ino y mientras hacía eso una mano se alojo en el cierre del pantalón de Ino que con la ayuda de la Yamanaka se lo pudo quitar.

Shikamaru se alejo un poco de la chica para poder ver la hermosa imagen que ahora tenía, Ino en solo las bragas, una diminuta prenda e Ino sonrojada. Esa era la mejor visión que sus o alguna vez hayan visto.

Shikamaru se quedo estático embobado con la imagen de la rubia y al ver esto Ino se acerca a él con un caminar lento y sensual.

-¿No piensas hacer ya nada más?- dijo Ino al oído del Nara y luego mordió levemente le lóbulo de la oreja del moreno. Shikamaru dio un gemido ronco, Ino sonrío.

-…- y con la sorpresa de Ino, shikamaru comenzó a quitarse las últimas prenda de ropa que le quedaban quedando totalmente desnudo ante la rubia, que se encontraba más colorada que un tomate y un poco nerviosa.

Shikamaru se acerco a ella y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a bajar la diminuta prenda de entre sus piernas y luego la recostó sobre sus ropas que por pura coincidencia habían formado un pequeño lecho.

-Estoy lista Shika- dijo la rubia con un tono de entusiasmo.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza –aun no lo estas.

Y antes que Ino comenzara a lanzarle una lista de insultos por cuestionar sus palabras, Shikamaru introducio un dedo en la parte más intima de la rubia, Ino jadeo y unas gotas de sudor remarcaron sus facciones, Shikamaru comenzó a sacar y meter sus dedos mientras Ino respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, luego introdujo dos y luego tres hasta que un liquido viscoso bajo por sus dedos.

Estaba lista.

Shikamaru se posiciono entre las piernas de Ino…

-No serás rudo ¿verdad Shika?- pregunto Ino la seguridad que antes tenía se había esfumado al recordar el dolor que muchas de sus amigas habían dicho experimentar porque sus novios no tuvieron el cuidado necesario.

-Claro que no mi problemática, tendré cuidado- dijo para después comenzar a meter su miembro en la chica.

El problema llego cuando Shikamaru se topo con la membrana que daba a conocer que Ino aún era virgen.

Shikamaru beso a Ino primero en la frente y luego la beso en la boca cuando él comenzó a introducir lentamente su miembro rompiendo esa barrera que lo detenía, Ino sollozo entre el beso y Shikamaru espero a que Ino se acostumbrara a la invasión.

-Ya no siento mucho dolor- afirmo Ino.

Shikamaru al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a moverse dentro de la rubia y poco a poco comenzó a embestir una más rápida que la otra.

Shikamaru e Ino se sentían en el paraíso. Sabían que con eso demostraban su amor el uno por el otro.

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron al clímax al unisonó exclamaron lo que sellaría su pacto de amor, un "TE AMO".

Shikamaru se separo de la rubia exhausto, todo lo que habían hecho lo había complacido, pero más el hecho de escuchar el tan esperado "te amo" de la rubia.

Ino estaba igual de feliz, Shikamaru por fin le había dicho que la amaba, Ino se aferro al cuerpo de su ahora prometido y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Arigato- exclamo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el Nara.

-Por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Creo que esa línea me toca a mí- dijo burlón Shikamaru.

Ahora solo faltaba que Inoichi no lo matará por robarse a su princesita y que Yoshino no tratara de darle clases a Ino de cómo ordenarle que hacer a él.

**FIN**

Bueno este es el final de la historia, les agradezco por los reviews del capítulo anterior, eso me hace muy feliz. Y bueno espero que les haya agradado el intento de lemon que quise hacer. Espero criticas constructivas, tomatazos, bombas, bueno de todo y me lo pueden dejar **gratis **en un review.

Y sin más me despido.

Adiosin


End file.
